The Reasons she stayed
by Nerielle Tu
Summary: She was not so naive as to believe everything he told her. But she was selfish enough to want to stay, and to want him to want that too. Damien/MC Drabble Series. Rating updated
1. Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Diary, go buy it from Hanako Games.

A/N: This is the first in a series of fanfictions about my Magical Diary character. I'm not sure if I'll be descriptive of her or not, probably later, but her story will be given in bits and pieces. I didn't like the way Magical Diary played out in some parts because I didn't think my character would act like that, and I'm a big fan of 'this character is my creation I want her to act like I designed!' and so, this series of fanfictions will be about her relationship with Damien and how it differs from in the game. (major events are the same, text is not)

Piece 1: Lies

From the moment of their meeting she had noted how delicately he treated her. Beautifully, sweetly, as if their meeting was something foretold. She knew it was too perfect, and it made her uneasy. So why did she stay with him if she felt uneasy? That question was the foundation of their relationship. Why did she always stay?

The answer was her dreams.

Since her childhood, she had been haunted by terrible dreams. Dreams that she had never told anyone about, not even him. Not even when he was supposed to have told her his deepest darkest secrets. But even when he did that, she was too petrified to tell him of her dreams. She didn't trust him, so what did it matter if he lied to her too?

So in the end, it was the lies that held them together, wasn't it?

But it was something else that made her offer her soul. Something Damien had given her unconditionally from the day he had reached his hand out to her. Whenever he was near her, whenever they were together, she was no longer haunted by the dreams. With him was the only moment of reprieve she had. The only joy. She no longer woke up hours before everyone else unable to fall back to sleep. She slept soundly, walked with happiness in every step, and smiled without thinking.

That was why she gave in when he said he would die. Without Damien, there would be only nightmares. Voices warning of dangers and betrayal from those she trusted most. She trusted Damien the least, and yet he was the one who made her nightmares vanish. What would happen when the day arrived and she truly trusted someone with her heart? Would she stop dreaming, be comfortable, and then lie awake at night only because of the absence of the dreams frightened her? Because now she trusted someone, like they warned her not to do?

So she offered her soul, and all her love, hoping that saving him would at least repay the favor he hadn't even known he'd done for her.

He had given her his wonderful lies.


	2. Plans

The Plan

a/n: as always, I don't own magical Diary. I do own the fun ness of nightmares and my own MC.

For him, the plan had been to use all the experienced to get into bed with other women, to simply get into her heart. Rather, to get so far deep within her heart that she would love him to the point of foolishness. And he had done it, from every little thing to suggesting she should take blue magic classes in order to make sure she would see his humble little act and get his sincerest apology to romantic dates. He had done it all.

He had not anticipated to enjoy looking at her smile. Nor had he anticipated that when she scoffed and told off Angela, his very formidable ex, that he would find her clever. 'Rude and nosy too, it seems.' was such a simple phrase, but he had struggled not to laugh. No, the plan was to be offended. To be hurt. To make her pity him. Never to love her. Never to hold her dying body in his hands and want to caress her.

He'd caressed plenty of women. Kissed them, fucked them, manipulated them, and hurt them deeply. But they were all practice, very enjoyable practice, but practice all the same. And never once did he love any of them. Never once, when it didn't matter, did he want to anything but use them. But she was different. On the outside she was just like every other one- fairy attractive, and compared to the rest she was on the lower end, foolish, naive, with a deep desire to be loved and an infathomable desire to justify every lie ever fed to her. To be the one he could trust and love, as if he had never been given the chance.

But there was one kink in his plan. Or rather, several small and tiny cogs out of alignment and they all broke apart when the machine was supposed to work. His plan failed when he laughed at her and she smiled with a beautiful and haunting smile. "Thank you..for lying. I love you, Damien." Not a trace of hate, or even betrayal. Just the death of hope and the light that beautifully shone in her blue eyes vanished.

She was just one woman. The last one he ever had to use, if he ever needed to use one at all. And she was the one he had accidentally come to need, and to love.

For her, the plan had been simple. Just be near him until he wanted something she could not give, and she would leave. Her close proximity with Damien had been due to the dreams. Always the dreams. She'd met him in Gym class, and then he'd chosen her at Orientation. For those two weeks, she had not even remembered what the dreams did to her. The cold sweats she would wake in every single morning before the sun had even risen. The mental torture of seeing her mangled body, screams, death, pain, occuring with more and more frequency than she would have liked. Then they would lighten, only to catch her off guard again.

Being with him was freeing. She was normal. Instead of being a girl who couldn't sleep, ran to escape her own problems, never told anyone the truth, and often found herself unable to communicate with people, she was normal. She was a witch, and yet it was as a witch she had become normal. She was friendly with both her roommates, became friends with a senior who turned out to like rabbits, and even took a joking run as President in order to cheer up the stressed out candidates. And it had all been because he had touched her life and eradicated her nightmares.

When he had shrugged her off, she had known that her plan had no point anymore. She had even asked Potsdam if there was some magic she knew to aid in sleeping. She was desperate, but nothing Potsdam had suggested or done helped her. She was sleepless and back to normal. But at least she knew it wasn't all hopeless. Maybe there had been someone else out there like him. Someone else who might give her reprieve.

When he sent her his second letter, her plan had already started to break apart. She hadn't realized it then, but she had taken his letter into her pocket and started to hope then. That maybe whatever he said would be the truth. That maybe it had been coincidence she was in Grabiner's class when the letter was 'stolen' or maybe even that he regretted what he said. But he was a user. He was great with words and had a wonderful vocabulary, but that didn't make him honest. It wasn't his blue skin or his bat wings that made him hated. It was him.

But his words had given her hope, his touch had given her solace. Her dreams were normal and her ife was too. There had been a time when she didn't want to live at all if she had to live with those nightmares. So when he told her that he would die unless he conveniently had her soul, she gave up. She would die. No more nightmares, a fate that was worse than death. No having months of peace and happiness only be disrupted again by nightmares. She screamed at herself as her own self undid her own plan. Screamed because she knew, knew in her heart he was a liar. A cold, calculating liar that merely gave her peace. The sadness and pain, she mused, was merely because she knew that living was pointless then.

When she cut herself, the pain was terrible. But it was like an echo of pain in truth, something that simply called out for the terrible visions in her dreams. The pain in her body paled in comparison to the pain in her mind. But it all seemed to stop when he laughed at her and called her a fool. Why? She had asked herself. Why does it matter if he laughs? I knew it was a lie. I gave him my soul to return his favor...as well as to end my own life once and for all.

But as the pain pulsed on and he continued his evil and hurtful words, she realized something. She realized the truth. Her face contorted and her body shook. He probably thought it was from horror, she just knew it to be sadness. She had fallen in love with a monster of a man and knew full well that's who he was. She was almost happy he was being honest with her. She was so broken by her nightmares that freedom from them had been the catalyst for her first love- a love she had not even recognized as such until the man she loved was about to take her life.

She smiled a beautiful smile and thanked him for his lies. And told him what she had just admitted to herself.

Her nightmares had been a warning. Not for that night, but a night far into the future. Her nightmares were pieces of her destiny, an unfortunate one she had been forged a long time ago. But oddly enough her nightmares had devised a plan that would fail perfectly, just in time to fail with his. What was left of their plans was a twisted and dark love that was sealed when he lovingly took her hand and stopped the bleeding. He had saved her life, a life she had offered to him.

And with that, neither could erase the other from their lives. No matter how mad the would-be prince would become, or how powerful the little witch he had accidentally come to love would grow.

Because some plans simply must fail.


	3. Screams

A/N: I know I write an awful lot about this MCs different reactions to the ceremony and include it in stuff, but come on guys. He tried to eat your/our/her soul. I think I'm allowed to be hung up on it. Incidentally I will now note again, I added some stuff to the story. MC is now not just an idiot, she is also an idiot with creepy nightmares and bad reasoning. Woohoo!

She had cut her wrist, to actually feel the pain. He had told her she didn't have to, of course, but she did. Why would she give up her soul and opt not to feel the pain that did it? She hadn't expected the pain after, but she had expected his words.

The look in her face was of pain and agony. He had laughed and asked her if she really believed he loved her. 'I wanted to' she laughed to herself. She wanted to badly. But did she? Not really. No, the look was because what had once been nightmares were now real.

Every nightmare. Every gruesome death that was of a woman who barely looked like her at all at suddenly become painfully her. Tears sprung from her eyes, and Damien almost seemed to fade away. The nightmarish hell of the dreams was so real, like it'd been her all along and she had trusted so much. She had trusted Damien's lies. From her body her soul felt like it would explode and destroy her whole body, but that would be nicer.

Nicer than dying this way.

She looked at the man who had given her peace, that had freed her from a hell greater than she even knew, and smiled. The pain of her soul was so immense, as if she was experiencing death a thousand times over. Her heart ached too. And she couldn't hate him.

Because she had been such a little fool after all. A little fool to fall in love with lies and deceit. And a naïve thing who let dreams scare her when the real thing was so much worse. Tears fell so harshly and she didn't know what hurt the most. This scary intense pain, the pain of death that her soul spread to everything, the pain of realizing she was betrayed...

The pain of realizing she never really got to be free of the dreams.

The pain of realizing she never got to trust anyone because of them.

And realizing most of all that it wouldn't have mattered,

"Thank you for your lies," she painfully echoed. "I love you, for them"

And she closed her eyes, trying to cling to the lies.

But then she woke up.

And the pain was still horrible. The pain in her heart. The throbbing pain in her body. And the cut on her wrist was barely visible, like she had hurt herself a long time ago. Her friends looked down at her and she smiled weakly. They told her Professor Potsdam had found her.

"Don't worry about me..." she muttered weakly at the end of their talk. They just looked more worried.

That night, she screamed in her sleep. The dreams that once woke her up every night were now nightmares she could feel. And now well, the whole school knew something was wrong with her. But how could she not scream when she felt her body being destroyed, or metal buried into her skin, or blood gushing out of her? The next day Professor Potsdam excused her from her classes for the week and she tried not to look anyone in the eye.

The next night she screamed again, and Professor Potsdam had to come and cast a silence spell powerful enough to keep her quiet for days. Soon enough, they were able to find the right combination of spells to ease her pain. Or so they'd thought, because she still felt them. More than ever she couldn't sleep. And her thoughts always went back to the liar.

And Potsdam asked her, again and again, do you remember what happened? And she always began to talk and then her eyes would fall down to her feet. Eventually her words were simply, "I...know you can't do anything. I consented. Isn't that all there is to it?" Potsdam had nodded sadly at that, and hugged her. "Dear lamb, would you like to stay here for your vacation? Just in case?"

She shook her head.

"Mom and Dad will worry...besides. That spell you casted has worked wonders. They're all gone now," she lied beautifully. Potsdam nodded, and allowed it. And when she went home the nightmares continued. But now they were not the horrifying ones, but instead very sad ones. A red haired woman putting a beautiful necklace around her neck and crying. The same woman sobbing and screaming warnings at her. Her nightmares just made her cry now. But the screaming and agony subsided, if only to make room for the agony and solitude of the lone woman's warnings and tears.

When she came back to school, she felt better. Finally the dreams were dulling down to their old selves again. That didn't mean she was relieved, but it meant she could sleep again and not scream. But the damage had been done, the words she had screamed had spread all across school. Along with who they were supposedly about. More than once, Angela had shot her smug looks as if to say 'I told you so'.

But she could smile again.

After all, now the only pain that echoed in her body was located squarely in her chest.


	4. My unfortunate Love

A/N: First time just writing Damien. Finally. I love this character so much ;_o Also, welcome to the character name chapter. Ine Mie is my characters name (strictly only Damien's route mc name)

Damien had suspected a lot of things about Ine Mie. One was that she was incredibly stupid. He had later made an addendum and just decided she was incredibly naïve, but he normally thought the two were one in the same.

He would never on Earth or the Otherworld have ever suspected or believed he would fall in love with her.

He'd dated plenty of girls who were daring. (daring in ways she couldn't think of without blushing)

He'd dated prettier girls. (oh, much prettier)

He'd dated smarter girls. (oh, so much smarter, and it'd been so much more of a challenge)

Yes, he'd dated girls who were just as good as her. Perhaps the only thing they weren't as good at was running, but that was up for debate.

So why?

Why did her golden hair lying on the floor seem tragic? Why did he want to brush it out of her face and see her open her blue eyes again? Why couldn't he stand to see the tears on her face, or the pain that still shone so clearly in her even now that she wasn't conscious.

And why above all else had he not realized until then?

He screamed. He threw his hands against the floor and screamed at her again.

"Why?" he demanded furiously of her. But the feeling in his gut grew even stronger as he noticed there was no way she could respond to him.

He wanted to caress her. To hold her. To kiss her. To fuck her. To love her. To take her away to his shy beginnings of a kingdom and a dream and make her his Queen like it or not, and he wanted to strangle her to. And if he couldn't do the latter, why didn't he just kill himself, because it would be as good as destroying everything he had ever worked for?

But as Damien Ramsey stared at the brave little horse girl who was so naïve that she had believed in him, he couldn't shake his feelings. He lifted her head and cradled the pale hand that bled steadily with his other hand. "Why?" he asked the girl who could not answer. "Why do I love you, Ine?"

She did not answer.

He silently lowered her head and put his other hand on her wrist as well. A shimmer of green and the flow had stopped, and she would live. He ran his fingers across her cheek silently before the appearance of that accursed woman chased him off.

But he could not help but turn back and look for a moment at the girl lying on the floor.

If only for a moment.


	5. Mine

**RISQUE RISQUE SEXUAL PHRASES TERRIBLY LEMONY**

It was the third time. He remembered so sweetly the first, and the second, and even now, the third. Because now when he looks at her timid blushing he knows there is nothing left to explain, or comfort. She understands.

She understands that he wants her.

And she understands that he'll have her, too.

His hands lightly undo every fasten and every constraint, and she's naked before he's taken off a single garment. He loves it that way. Because then she's shy, and self conscious, and she's right where he wants her. He's in control.

And he wants it to stay that way. He wants her to be his forever, and he's sacrified enough to have it stay that way. So seeing her that way turns him on even more, and he grabs her roughly and makes her weak. And even when the day comes that she is not so timid, he knows his vast experience will greatly outmatch hers.

And so she tries to push away from him, confused and meek, and he pulls her closer. She smells so sweet and so lovely. So innocent. Something he is not. Something he has never wanted to be. It's foreign and strange to him, but special because of that. Somehow his evil hasn't tainted her. But he wants it to.

He wants to taint **all** of her precious little existence.

"Damien..." she says weakly. He breathes into her ear. "Ssshhh.." and she stops speaking. He can feel her body quiver slightly, the feeling of scared arousal clear in her. He brushes her long hair away from her ear and traces his finger slowly down her collarbone and to her chest. She is startled by this, and seems to feel vulnerable.

If only she knew how vulnerable she was.

Soon his hands have trailed down passed her breasts and to her sweet cunt and he wants to chuckle when she jumps at his touch. Her arms go to his neck and she gasps as he sticks a finger inside of her. Only one. She's so new, it's all she can handle. Feeling her tight wet pussy on his finger makes him want her so badly it hurts. But he'll make it last a little longer.

He whispers into her ear the dirtiest he can think of, and it startles her so much she lets herself moan. "Damien!" she stutters. He pulls out his finger and begins to undress, but not completely. He just wants to be in her. To feel her pressed against him, too. So his chest is bare and he unzips his pants, and he knows she's blushing so hard at seeing his cock again. Her innocence is almost disgusting.

But he loves her, somehow, and so he doesn't care.

She's surprised to have him lift her hips. She looks at him questioningly, but she understands in a moment. He lowers her onto him and she lets out a pained moan. He knows it still hurts her, but to him it feels amazing. He has fucked so many people, and she is by no mean the most experienced, but she has one thing on every one of them. He loves her.

And he's never had that before. Somehow it makes it better. Somehow it makes her so good. He smells her while he moves her up and down on him, and he uses his other arm to hold her close. She's hurting. His only instinct is to make himself feel good first. But then he hears the beginning of tears and so that unnatural feeling deep down inside of him takes control.

He kisses her. "It will get better soon," he says gently. Tears are forming in her eyes but she smiles. And then she nods.

He doesn't know why, but her smile makes that part of him radiate with satisfaction.

His beloved little one. So full of eagerness to please him. So full of love for him. A love that is mutual. He wraps both of his arms around her and moves her so smoothly and steadily that her pains subside and her faint moans begin to show the first signs of pleasure he has ever given her. "How does it feel?" he asks lowly in her ear. For once, eager to know the answer.

"Good..." she says meekly, and he hears the beginning of desire in her voice. This makes him pull her closer. It makes him go in deeper. And she sweetly responds to him.

When he is finished and she lies against him he thinks over how far they have come. Somehow, he has loved her this whole time. The thought of her being dead flashes in his mind and for a moment, he thinks about it. What he could have done. What it means for her to be dead. He grips her painfully tight and she whimpers. "What are you?" but he subsides. "Hm?" he feigns ignorance. She shakes her head, choosing to do the same. His hand begins to run through her long hair and his confident smirk is playing on his lips.

He wants her to live.

Momentarily, he wonders what her life would be like had he never entered it. And somehow, he jumps to thinking of all the things he took from her. Her trust, for one. She could give it to someone freely. But he doesn't want her to. And he took her first kiss, but the thought of someone else touching her makes his stomach turn. His thoughts jump to her being touched like he has just touched her, and his smug look turns sour. "Ine," he says sweetly. She looks up. Her eyes are blue and perfect. He touches her cheek.

"You're mine," he says plainly. Her cheek turns red, even after so many times hearing it. She smiles. "I''m yours," she responds. He touches her and says nothing for a moment. Then he opens his mouth.

"And I am yours as well."


	6. Rejection

The letter was most certainly peculiar.

There it was, like all his recent letters. Polite, sweet, endearing, and asking her for her love. He had never bothered to ask for it before. Instead he prodded it out with falseness and there she was, only alive because she happened to be cute enough to make him fall in love too. But now...

He was asking her to plead his case.

Ine wasn't quite sure what he was playing at. Sure, he probably did wish to take her to the dance. He probably wanted to let everyone know they were a couple. But he probably didn't want to do it merely to submit to her. No, those letters seemed all to convenient.

She couldn't help but feel that perhaps he wanted them to know she was his, so no one would bother trying anything.

Ine thought about it for about 5 seconds. To agree and plea to Potsdam was essentially like saying, "Hello friends! Recall how I was badly injured and nearly died? No, I hadn't forgotten either. Well, the man who did that is now my boyfriend again. Also, we're going to the dance together. We might even kiss, or something. What? You're not entirely pleased by this? _My word_!"

Ine really liked her room mates. She liked Donald Danson too. And she also liked Minnie, and she liked Pastel, and she liked even Professor Potsdam. Oddly enough they all might think she was insane for staying with Damien. _She_ thought she was insane for staying with Damien. So as far as she figured, her room mates would probably hate her for going back to Damien. And she would not be looked at fondly, and everyone would probably give her speeches. Oh speeches. She hated them.

And most of all.

It was rather insane to take back a crazy demon who was part of a sinister plan in the first place. But for him to ask for her to make her insanity known? Oh please. He'd have to do better than that. A lot better. She was still rather sore about the whole thing. This was just like him though, wasn't it? He was very self important and very manipulative. Anxiety flared in her gut. But behind it was the same feeling that crept up and grabbed ahold of her a long long time ago in his presence. Anxiety and pain were easy to confuse for her feelings, but in the darkest nights before he had harmed her there was nothing but peace and love.

She knew she could not have the peace back, but in the name of whatever love remained in her she would most certainly not plea to Potsdam and become a shell of the girl who her crazed demon lover had accidentally fallen in love with.

She wrote her politely worded rejection, and kissed the envelope. Not too much time later, she wore a beautiful ring adorned with a blue rose.


	7. Walking in Darkness

A/n this isn't the path or the continuity I'm writing for this character, as all the fanfictions before this go together, so it's basically an AU to add to the pot of this OC x Damien. I have a ton of ideas for this romance XD

Walking in darkness ending

She had been unable to regain herself.

From the night Damien Ramsey broke her heart, Ine Mie was unable to compose what was left of herself. She had no one to turn to, because how could she admit what she was feeling to anyone who loved her?

I will always love you, she had sobbed at him blindly.

It had been like a curse from that moment, binding her to memories of a fake person who'd only manipulated her. His eyes usually glistened with life, but in the red darkness and agony of her soul being ripped from her she saw only emptiness in them.

So when he begged for her to be his, she reached a boiling point. Ine was now alone. Her friends could only help her overcome the things she could admit, but to admit she loved someone who tore her apart was like bile from her lips. She hated him so desperately. But she loved him even more. The one person who could soothe her nightmares and a person who had been a complete lie all along. And so she boiled over, unable to keep the composure of the dance with Damien.

He took her hand and led her into a tango. She stumbled and had to be caught by him. His love was as genuine as a monster's love could be. He manipulated and molded her even now, and she was a flesh soft and empty to be molded.

"I promise," she had spat out to her room mates. She would never keep the promise. Her parents were now just strangers to her. Her room mates pitied her but they didn't know the agony and Virginia loved to pour salt in the wounds. They chased her into the arms of the demon who almost ate her whole. The lie had come out like nothing.

The pain was nothing the second time. Her body convulsed horribly of course, but the pain was nothing. It was just another loss, and you can't lose anything if you have nothing to believe in. But in that desperate moment of losing everything, Ine Mie looked into the eyes of Damien Ramsey. He was no Prince Charming. He was the cause of every single pain in her life and the flame that burned every connection and hope from her mind. But as he welcomed her into the darkness with no hesitation, she knew she did have something.

She had Damien and the twisted unbending love they shared for one another.


	8. Hinged

A/n: I always thought Damien and the MC would have a super rocky relationship since THEY ARE OPPOSITES but that for the most part issues come from MAJOR DIFFERENCES. I'm really interested in portraying their relationship down the road, so here is a story set two years after the game

It had been nearly two years since that incident. Two years since he realized his hopeless love for her. And it had been two years since she had grown into something more than a mousey ignorant child. Nearing the end of her third year meant that soon she would have the strength to come into the Otherworld. It also meant that she grew stronger, more independent, more beautiful, and more intelligent. This frightened Damien, for he knew what he was. Damien was pure evil.

And she? She just hinged on the precipice of too good to love him. She was not the most beautiful girl, but now with the makings of a woman that made other people interested. Most of the time he controlled his growing jealousy, and returned to the Otherworld and the beginnings of his Kingdom. But then there are nights when he watches her, her blonde hair streaming down, and her blue eyes beaming. He watches her talk to people- and most importantly **him**- a boy who had an obvious affection for her.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. He glanced at her chest and she failed to notice. He blushed, he flirted, he intruded on Damien's territory. Yet she continued not to see it. Damien said nothing and let his jealousy grow.

He hated that boy.

Sometimes he hated him so much he called her out of the blue to come see him. Outside of a normal meeting time she would meet him at an inn, or the forest, and he would remind her who she belonged to. It was easy to rid himself of excess jealousy when she was yelling out his name.

But it's not enough. It's never enough for Damien. He had always been the one with the power to walk away, the one who didn't care about anything. But thanks to her his most precious thing was out of his control. With potential, brightness, beauty, and options. He can't stand it. He'll do anything to make sure she stays with him.

Anything.

One day he gives her a necklace. It is discreet and nonchalant, but the token pleases her. He kisses her hand lightly, and then her lips, and then she leaves him. He watches her hair, which she has never cut once since meeting him, fall against her back.

Then one day she sends him a message. It is blurry and stained with a substance he is guessing are tears. It is just like all his messages to her but with more desperation. More fury. And definitely more hurt. So he meets her in the woods.

"How could you?" she spits out at him, tears in her eyes. He is not affected. She screams it that time.

"I didn't do anything," he is giving her the same look he always has when he was being exceptionally cruel. There is a pang of sadness in his chest at her tears, but he ignores it.

She yells at him. Her necklace had been hexed, she told him, to harm anyone who attempted affectionate physical actions to her. One misstep and it would misread a hug as too intimate. A kiss on the cheek could have maimed a friend.

"But it wasn't just a friend," he said calmly. "And it wasn't a misstep," the look she gave him was of outrage and horror. "Was it?" He could see the look of betrayal in her eyes.

"Why? Why couldn't you trust me?" she squeaked out. He saw the echoes of her mousey young self there, in the nearly grown woman he loved.

"You're too kind. I trusted you not to hurt someone...even if they deserved it," his tone was icy.

"He didn't!...I...I was pushing him away! I was going to tell him I couldn't love him! But he kissed me, and I...I couldn't stop it.." tears were pouring from her eyes. Damien walked closer to her and put his hand on her cheek.

"Then he did deserve it," he stated as if it were a fact. She slapped him.

"All he did was love me! All he did was trust me! You can't even do one of those things right!" she turned away from him and moved to run, but he grabbed her wrist. There on the wrist he grabbed was a faded line from where she'd cut herself to supposedly save his life.

"No one will ever love you more than I do," he growled at her as he pulled her back to him.

"You forfeited the right to be jealous when you did what you did two years ago..." she mumbled back at him. It was true. Had he never tried to kill her then he would be able to openly be with her. She would not have to hide their love. He would not have to watch from the shadows. But he could not forget the things he had lost by letting her live.

"No one can kiss you but me," he brushed off her words. "You are mine." She turned her head away from him.

"Not if this is how you treat me," she whispered under her breath. Hearing this infuriated him. He grabbed her chin and turned her towards him. He had meant to yell- to scream at her until she listened to him – but then he saw her eyes and the tears pouring from them. Suddenly the hurt in her eyes was so very close to the hurt she had shown two years ago. He really was a cruel bastard, yo-yoing her from sweet romance to bitter betrayal. He let her cheek go and pulled her close.

"It won't happen again," he said sincerely. Crazed ideas still ran through his head, but he shoved them down. She was growing older, and adapting to him as a person. But if he tried to control her she would walk away. It had been two years and her grip on his heart had not loosened. He loved her to the point of insanity.

And she knew he did.

After awhile she wrapped her arms around him. "If it does," she said with a hint of sadness and a hint of sarcasm, "I will not speak to you for a month. No matter how much you beg to see me, or even if you write me another letter meant to..." she paused, with a blush. "Seduce me," Damien returned her sarcastic tone with a smarmy grin. He gently ran his fingers across her cheek.

"Beloved," he whispered affectionately, "Even if we are together a hundred more years, you will never be able to resist my attempts," her look was on level with his.

"You'd be surprised what I can handle, dearest,"

And he always was.


End file.
